youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
Mighty No.9 in trouble
Mighty No.9 in Trouble is a fanmade story. The story is a little bit like Arthur's big hit. Characters Major *Beck(Mighty No.9) *Marisa Kirisame Minor *Shantae *Shovel Knight *Reimu Hakurei *Cirno(cameo) *Sans(cameo) *Chara(cameo) *Mario *Sonic *SpongeBob SquarePants *Harold Bill *Ichigo Kurosaki *Jotaro Kujo(briefly) *Naruto(mentioned) *Saitama(cameo on poster) *Tenma Gabriel White(mentioned) Story It is Valentine's day. Beck wants to give a valentine to his girlfriend. Later he met Marisa. He afraid that Marisa will steal the valentine. So he avoid her. Then Marisa ask Beck what is he holding. Beck yelling at her says it's not her business then run away. Marisa chase Beck because of her curiousity and breaks his valentine. Then Beck warn her if she does not go away, he will kick her. Then Marisa got scared and run away. Harold Bill heard this and said so Beck likes to kicking butts and beat him. Then Beck back to is house and rewrite a valentine by himself again. After that he went out and chatting with Shantae and Shovel Knight. Then Marisa wants to see Beck's valentine, however she broke it again. Beck went back his house, discovered the broken valentine, lost his temper and scolded Marisa. Marisa said that she's not on purpose. Beck did not listen to her and hurt her. Marisa got extremely pain and cried while running away. Harold Bill saw this and said how many time they have to teach him this lesson. Beck wants to explained but got beaten again. During running away from Beck, Jotaro got annoyed that Marisa cried too loud and angrily told her to shut up. Marisa got scared by Jotaro and keep crying. Jotaro thinks that it didn't work then he go away and says good grief. Later Ichigo met Marisa and asked her give his things back and asked where Naruto is, however he saw her being injured. Marisa said that he would take her into the hospital and amputate her. Ichigo said he's not going to amputated her and called Reimu for help. A few moments later Ichigo met Beck and accidently broke his valentine. Beck finally lost his temper and got ready to fight with Ichigo, after the battle Beck got heavily injured. In the end Ichigo spit at Beck. Transcript Mighy No.9 in trouble/Transcript Gallery We'll show you.jpg|We'll show you robot! Beck beats Marisa.png|Beck violently beats Marisa. How many.png|How many times we have to teach you this lesson robot? Beck gets beaten.png|I hate Marisa. Yakamashii.jpg|Jotaro attempt to make Marisa be silent. Beck vs Ichigo.png|Beck and Ichigo's fight. Ichigo kills Beck.png|Ichigo killed Beck. Trivia *This time Beck didn't hurt Ichigo by accident. **However Beck is still beaten by Ichigo. *This is the first time Beck attacks Ichigo on purpose. *Saitama's wanted poster is seen. *This is the first time Jotaro talks to Marisa. **He also talks rudely to her. ***This means Jotaro usually talks rudely to girls. *Marisa, Jotaro, Ichigo and Reimu speak Japanese in the book. Category:Works in progress Category:Stories Category:Books Category:Weeaboos